Miroku's Backstory
by sonofamark
Summary: This is a backstory for my DBZ OC, Miroku


**"King Vegeta, the Annika woman gave birth. Twins. You should see this." King Vegeta walked to the infirmary and saw two newborn twins. One with short black hair, the other with long red hair. The one with long red hair cried loudly. King Vegeta picked her up by her foot.**

**"She's defective. Why does she have red hair? No Saiyan has red hair."**

**"We're not sure. Her hair has blood from birth still in it. She can't gain strength, she is almost impossible to reproduce, so she's practically useless. Her twin, however, is fine." The king just scowled and held out a needle filled with poison. "I wouldn't do that. If you kill her, you kill her twin."**

**"It's worth it." Before he could inject the young infant, Annika fell to her knees, with tears in her eyes.**

**"Please! Don't kill my daughters! I beg you, your majesty! Have mercy. She's only a whelp. She can't even speak!" **

**"Spare me your sobs, woman! She deserves to die! You'll join her, too."**

**"Please, one more chance."**

**"Hmm." He put the infant down and pulled her up. "Fine, she has five years to prove her worth. And when she fails to win a fight, she, her twin, and you will be killed immediately." Annika bowed and thanked him repeatedly.**

**"Thank you, thank you. I promise she will be of use!"**

**"Get up!" He pulled her up and forced her to look at him. She felt a chill run up her spine as he smirked at her. "Let's see what made you so promiscuous." She shook her head frantically and refused. "If you want your daughters to live for the next five years, I suggest you do it!" He sent his hand across her face, leaving a large red mark. The red-haired infant cried louder and louder as her mother pleaded. "Shut that whelp up!" The other witnesses looked at the infant and threw her against the wall. **

**Annika cried as she saw her child lay motionless on the ground, but let out a sigh of relief as she saw the baby had only been knocked unconscious. "You monster." King Vegeta pulled her up by her hair and pushed her into his chambers. "No, NO!"**

**The infant was picked up and put back in the cradle and her eyes opened. They were beautiful grey and she looked up at a tall man staring down at her. Her eyes fell upon his tall hair and the scar on his face. It was in the shape of an X. He smirked at her as she grabbed his hand. "I know you have potential. You'll be a great fighter." He picked her up and held her in his arms. "My name is Bardock and I'm your step-father. Your name is Anise and your sister's name is Taro." **

**Anise looked up at Bardock and fell asleep in his arms, despite the damage of being thrown against a wall. Bardock smiled and put her in her cradle, knowing that a great warrior was in his presence.**

**Years later, Anise was walking down the street with her sister, Taro. All the Saiyans stared down at her. "She's never gonna win the fight. She hasn't even gotten stronger I bet. I hear that she's still got the same power level as when she was a whelp." Anise just aimed two fingers at them and blew up a trashcan.**

**"Bite me." Taro rolled her eyes.**

**"If you die, I die. So, don't lose, understand, Annie?" Anise just scoffed and stopped at a plant. A beautiful flower that was snow white, with a purple bud. She picked it and tied her hair with it.**

**"Don't call me Annie. I am to be called Miroku." Taro scoffed.**

**"Stupid name."**

**"It's the name of a flower that is beautiful yet dangerous."**

**"But you're neither of those things. No one will ever think you're beautiful because you're a disgrace to our kind. You're not powerful because you can't get stronger without me doing it for you!" Miroku ignored her and continued to the stadium. When she got there, she saw the prince, who was at least a head shorter than she was and at most a year younger. He stood at the other end of the stadium with a smirk on his face.**

**"Ready to die, pest?" Miroku just looked at the king.**

**"Are you ready to determine your fate, young Anise?" The king asked sarcastically**

**"My name is Miroku."**

**"If you insist. It'll be engraved on your tombstone." King Vegeta and Taro stepped off of the fighting stage and sat in the background. Prince Vegeta just smirked, feeling confident of victory. Miroku charged at him and sent her knee into his face. He growled and elbowed her face. The king couldn't see much, but he knew it was a big fight. Miroku sent a large chi blast at him, but he sent one right back. They collided, making a large explosion.**

**Miroku grabbed his hair and threw him into the ground. Prince Vegeta grunted and wiped blood from his lip. "MY BLOOD WILL NOT SHED FOR A LOW-LIFE LIKE YOU!" He flew in the air with a chi blast ready to shoot, but she disappeared and reappeared beside him with her fist in his gut. The prince fell to his knees and coughed up blood. Miroku landed beside him and grabbed his hair.**

**"Stand up and fight like a man!" He pushed her aside and started up a chi blast.**

**"NO ONE MAN-HANDLES THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS!" Miroku was about to send a kick to him, but an image of the king over her with a needle in hand flashed in her head and she felt a pain in her stomach. She fell to the ground, with blood coming from her mouth. "Die, pest." He looked as if he were about to finish her off, but he put his hand down and walked off of the stage. Miroku slammed her fists into the ground.**

**King Vegeta grabbed her and pulled her by her mother. "Now die." He sent an Execution Beam to Annika and tossed her aside as a pool of blood formed around her. Miroku's eyes widened and she ran over to her mother.**

**"Anise, be strong..." Annika rubbed her daughter's face as her eyes slowly closed.**

**"No, mother!" Her eyebrows furrowed and she went to send a fist to the king, but the prince elbowed her in the gut. She fell to the ground with tears in her eyes.**

**"Ha! Look at her, father, she's crying! What a weak twerp." Prince Vegeta said. Miroku got to her feet and saw a thick leg stand in front of her and looked up to see Bardock.**

**"No, she's coming with me." Bardock said.**

**"She's dying. Give me the girl." King Vegeta said. Even though the king was a good size taller, maybe a head taller, than Bardock, he stood tall and kept Miroku behind him. **

**"I can turn her into a fighter." No one even breathed for a few seconds until the prince laughed.**

**"You can't turn that into a fighter! She should be lucky to be able to walk with all that hair on her head! She's no fighter! She's a loser!" Taro rubbed her stomach and sent her elbow into the prince's head.**

**"Look, you obnoxious prince! Why should _my _fate depend on my sister's failure?" The king just cracked her across the face and looked at Bardock.**

**"Control your step-children." Taro rubbed her face and muttered swear words at the king.**

**"Raditz, take Taro and Anise away. I'll handle this." A young Raditz grabbed their arms and led them away.**

**"Maybe Kakarot's doing better on the planet he landed on." Raditz mumbled. **

**Later that evening, the king entered a room to council with Freeza and his men. Words were said to one another when Freeza kicked King Vegeta's jaw and he fell back, seconds from death. Miroku stepped in the room and smirked. "We'll see who's a great king. How can you be a great king when you just got killed by a defect?" She asked angrily. King Vegeta looked at her with a confused look on his face. She pointed two fingers at the king angrily. "I'll make you pay for my mother. By obliterating you!" Before the king could beg, he was blown into bits of pieces. Freeza looked at Miroku and smiled.**

**"You'd make a great addition to my army." Freeza offered.**

**"No. Just send me to a vessel that won't be destroyed." **

**"You can only do that as a member of my army."**

**"Fine. Send me to a vessel." Freeza sent her in a pod and was shipped off to a distant planet. Her sister was hanging around Bardock and watching as he was trying to show her some fighting moves.**

**"You sure know how to fight." Taro said. Bardock just smirked. **

**A few days later, Taro was shoved into a pod by Bardock. "Get in and don't ask questions! This planet doesn't have long before it blows up!" Before Taro could even respond, the pod blasted off to a distant planet. Miroku looked at a ship and directed her vessel toward it. She landed on the ship and snuck in. She saw the prince in a training room with Saibamen. She scoffed and walked into the room.**

**"Wha-why are you here?" Prince Vegeta asked.**

**"I'm here because I am. Problem?" He just growled and faced her.**

**"Actually, I do. This is my personal ship. Nappa, kill someone for letting her in! And someone get her out!" Miroku stormed up to him and punched him in the face.**

**"That's for my mother!"**

**"What the hell? You have no right to hit me! I'm the prince of all Saiyans!" **

**"Can't be the prince of a dead species." He raised his eyebrow as she walked off. She punched a Saibaman in the face and walked out. Miroku watched out the window as she saw a giant ball destroy the planet. "You should've been on that planet. Years passed and as Vegeta had grown up, he had moved from planet to planet. Each one, he grew more curious as to how he had put up with such idiocy. In the meantime, Raditz, the brother of Kakarott, had joined their party.**

**"What do we do with the bodies of these things?" Nappa asked. **

**"I don't care, Nappa. Blow them up for all I care." There was the sound of a rather unpleasant crunch that came from behind them. When they saw who it was, there was no questioning who she was. Her red hair gave it away. ****She smiled with a very evil grin as poison fell from the lizard's arm that she had ripped off. The three Saiyan men watched as she poured the poison into a bottle. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you have died years ago like the rest of your pathetic family?" Miroku growled and sent her nails through a tree that was standing beside him, leaving four slash marks that were steaming at the edges. **

**"I wouldn't be talking about pathetic. Especially with THAT hairstyle. You look like your head got stuck in a vacuum." She retorted, still looking at her nails, inspecting them as if she were checking for a scratch. Vegeta growled. **

**"You may think you're an attractive woman just because you're the only one left of our race, but I'd beg to differ! You'd have to be the last female _creature_ in this _universe_ before I'd even consider being with you!" Miroku rolled her eyes. As she walked past him, she ran her finger across his shoulder, sending a chill down his spine. **

**"And you'd have to be the last _creature_ in _any _universe before I considered being with you, Shorty. I prefer my men tall. I like to think of things being proportional." Vegeta growled, his face reddening. Whether it was anger or embarrassment, no one knew for sure. "In any case, you're still the last onje of royal blood, so you must die." **


End file.
